User blog:Kat Nip/ Update March 27 - The Gourmet Farm Rework
Hey everyone, you were waiting for this one, and now it's here: The Gourmet Farm will change fundamentally, and we have all the information you need to know right here! '- New: Gourmet Farm Rework' ' - Removal of redundant buildings' As you already know, a lot of new buildings will be added to the Gourmet Farm. For this to work, we will have to remove all buildings that are no longer needed, used or won't be reworked. Of course, you will get all Dollars back you spent for these buildings (and their upgrades). Here's a list of all buildings that will be removed: *Garden *Almond orchard *Bakery *Dairy *Restaurant All decorations, residentials, the cabin, the goat stable and of course the fence and gate will stay, and so will all expansions you already claimed. '- Addition of new buildings' The new buildings coming to the Gourmet Farm are (for now): *New almond orchard *Peach orchard *Composter *Silo *New garden *Water mill *Donkey stable *Goat stable (new levels) *Duck coop *New Bakery (Replacing the restaurant) You can find information on the new buildings right here! '- Removal of redundant goods' All relevant goods you currently store in your farm management storage will automatically be sold, except for premium goat feed. This only refers to goods exclusive to the Gourmet Farm, other stored goods are not changed. ' - Cooperative Research' Since most of your Gourmet Farm buildings and inventory will drastically change, we need new researches as well. You won't lose any progress though - we will keep track of all Gourmet Farm researches you did so far and will take them over to the new research tree. In case a research branch you completed will be changed to a new one due to new items or productions, your completed research stages will be transferred to the new stages of the new research branch. '- Cooperative Projects' Projects can now be completed on the Gourmet Farm as well, since it now offers a lot of products you previously only found on the main farm. The amount of products needed to complete a project will be changed accordingly in another upcoming update. '- Events and missions' Similar to the projects, events and missions can now be completed on the Gourmet Farm, too. Depending on your level and availablilty of the Gourmet Farm, numbers may be changed on this as well. '- Tasks' All tasks on the Gourmet Farm will be changed to match the new products and buildings. If you currently work on tasks that require products that are no longer availabe, this task will disappear with the update. All XP for completed tasks will not be deducted from your account. '- Building Boost' To provide you with an easier start-up experience on the new Gourmet Farm, you will get a special, 7-day long boost on all construction processes, which will shorten construction time for all buildings by 50%. This bonus starts as soon as the update has gone live, so be sure you don't miss it! All new buildings will be waiting for you right in the shop, availability depending on your level of course. Feel free to discuss here Update Update discussion Category:Blog posts